


Park Around the Side

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah sends Rachel a steamy message or two while the proclone is at DYAD's office working away. Safe to say it ends as it begins... with steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Around the Side

Rachel was leading a video conference between the vice presidents of DYAD’s international groups. She was giving the Europeans a damn good dressing down after quarterly profits fell by 0.3% in a window that they were expected to gain a minimum of 2. Idiots. The market was DYAD’s for the taking and with the drive for biological patents picking up momentum it was vital their expansion was uncontested by anyone. Governments or rivals.

It was the turn of the Chinese to give their report and Rachel always had faith in them. Their tactics were aggressive and direct, they got the job done.

Her inbox pinged in the corner of the screen.

Message: Sarah Manning.  
How is your day, dear?

Rachel resisted an eye roll that would potentially be seen by the others on the video line. She took the wireless keyboard under her fingers and perfectly touch typed without dropping her gaze from the meeting.

Message: Rachel Duncan.  
Discussing important grown up things. You wouldn’t understand.

She gave an internal smirk wondering how long it would take for Sarah to come up with her witty retort. The Chinese were taking the time but their work was accurate so she was happy to let the others chit chat for a few minutes.

Message: Sarah Manning  
Aren’t you missing me?

Damn, Sarah. Always knowing how to draw Rachel in closer, to dangling temptation in a fraction out of reach.

Message: Rachel Duncan  
I don’t have time to waste, Sarah. I am currently heading a crucial meeting.

She knew Sarah would be slower with this reply, she was an expert at this game. The two of them had mastered the art of seduction and used it as a weapon when they danced this way together. This meeting couldn’t be going more slowly if they were less competent than already proven.

Message: Sarah Manning.  
I’m sure DYAD’s whipping boys are loving the caning you’re giving them. I’m sat on your couch actually, yeah I broke in… again.

Sarah was the most pleasurable thorn in Rachel’s side. She had a habit of drawing Duncan in giving her the slightest taste of satisfaction before ripping it away again.

“Yes. Good. If we can move on to any other business and then wrap this up, Ladies and Gentlemen.”

Unfortunately for Rachel the French spoke up with some whiny complaint about GM protestors.

Message: Rachel Duncan  
You better not have your feet on the leather or your hands anywhere I wouldn’t want them.

Message: Sarah Manning.  
My feet are the last thing you should worry about being on the couch and my hands are exactly where you’d have yours, so no complaining.

Rachel’s stomach knotted, Sarah was a devil. Had it been any other day she would have excused herself from work and been home in all of 15 minutes. Alas she had 45 minutes of drabble to sit through.

Message: Rachel Duncan  
I do hope you’re not making a mess, Sarah

Message: Sarah Manning  
No promises. I’m just finishing myself off actually. You’re missing out.

Rachel shifted in her seat, her stomach had started coiling, the heat simmering as images of Sarah with her shoulders taut and her head tipped back. That god awful grin plastered to her face as she thought of Rachel.

Message: Rachel Duncan  
Stop. Now. Troy is collecting you in the limo. He expects you there in 3 minutes. You’ll be here in 30.

Message: Sarah Manning  
You’ll be lucky.

Even Sarah with all her bravado wouldn’t miss out on this chance. Rachel had conceded to her passions and that was enough of a point score for the other Brit. How dare she distract Rachel at work, especially in this meeting. No doubt, Manning knew exactly what she was doing.

She addressed the others.

“Thank you all for your attendance. You know what you’re focus points are. Do not let this company down”

Rachel hadn’t even let the others sign off before she was slipping into her coat and moving through the halls. The rain was battering against the glass front of the building. One of the DYAD staff held an umbrella above Rachel’s head as she was escorted to her waiting car, the engine running. The door was opened for her and she ducked in.

There was Sarah. Waiting. Smirking. Hair tousled and wet, sat with her legs apart, leaning back on the plush car seats. She had clearly declined Troy’s courteous offer of an umbrella catching on to the fact that Rachel’s hands lingered in her hair for longer when it was wet. She didn’t know why, it just pleased her.

“Troy park around the side and go make yourself busy until I call you”

Her eyes bore into Sarah’s while she spoke, seduction hanging off her every word. Poor Troy, at least he’d have the thoughts to carry him through. He did as instructed, as always.

“Lock the doors behind you.”

“Yes, Miss.Duncan”

Troy left them together and Rachel sat back slowly, sizing up Sarah, feigning a look close to disgust. Her control was truly being tested this evening. Petulant, Sarah getting under damn skin. Never the matter, she would get her comeuppance soon enough.

“Productive day, boss?”

Sarah bit her lip.

“I could ask you the same thing, Sarah. I think we’ve both been pretty busy, don’t you?”

Every word Rachel spoke was deliberate, everything had a place and a purpose. Sarah knew how tightly wound she was and took great joy in exploiting that.

“Here. Now.”

The proclone directed her eyes to the seat next to her.

Rachel had cleverly dragged Sarah away before either of them had completed their tasks. Sarah was surely climbing the walls.

Hands tangled in Rachel’s hair and lips eagerly sought out hers at the same time Sarah’s body hit the seat.

There is a moment just before lust turns to need. A final spark just before something within two people snaps and things reach the highest gear.

They both hated how desperately they needed each other at times. It was agony. A slow torture.

Rachel sank her teeth into Sarah’s lip, punishment for her online outburst.

Manning fought back, as she always did. Grasping Rachel’s jaw in her hand she twisted it to the side so she could gain access to her clones neck, kissing it roughly as Rachel’s eyes closed with the contact.

“Get down there.”

There was something about Rachel trying to control Sarah that spurred them both on. The control freak and the untamable force of nature.

Sarah was fine with following Rachel’s orders from time to time, she was one step ahead her clone but let the other woman maintain the illusion of being top dog.

“Whatever you say.”

Rachel ripped Sarah’s jacket off, it would restrict the wild types movements when she needed her at her most dextrous.

Sarah knelt on the carpeted floor of the car, the only sounds were the rain on the windows and their slightly erratic breathing. She heard Rachel’s teeth gnash together as she took her time getting comfy. Not that she would be down there for long. Rachel was like a teenage boy at the moment.

Meeting day meant Rachel always broke out the best of her closet. Today had her in a perfectly cut dress paired with higher than normal heels. The flash of red under the sole giving their brand away. She had suspected this would happen, knowing they were a favourite of the woman at her feet.

“Nice kicks”

There was the confirmation, Sarah licked her lips. She nudged Rachel’s legs apart, hitching her dress up above her hips. The creases would probably drive her insane but that was more of a long term thing.

Slowing things down momentarily, Sarah leaned up and caught Rachel’s underwear in her teeth, dragging them down with her to the ground. Naturally she didn’t drop her eyes from Rachel’s. Sarah kissed up Rachel’s toned calf, the muscles tensing as she moved higher.

Proclone twitched her hips in a reflexive behaviour to the lips nibbling at the crease between her thigh. She refused to beg. Her hands bunched in the thick mane of hair at her feet and tugged harshly at the roots, no greater measure of her frustration.

“Alright, alright calm your tits.”

Sarah uttered. She thrust herself face first into Rachel, tongue far more skilled these days than when they had first begun their sordid little affair. The moan that Rachel let out reverberated through the car. Sarah focusing her efforts on Rachel’s clit. It always worked in the proclones benefit that despite Sarah’s teasing games she was a creature of instinct and when it came down to the primal level she was helpless, giving Rachel exactly what she wanted.

Placing a hand either side of the leather seats she flattened her tongue against Rachel’s clit, slow, deliberate swipes, feeling various twitches from the woman at her mercy. Nails scraped along her scalp, the motion giving her goosebumps. Rachel’s touch was always electric to Sarah.

“Make me come, Sarah”

Another demand. Always with the orders and the control. Sarah broke away and stood up, leaning over Rachel.

“Tell me something first…”

She kissed her roughly.

“… Is it just me or do we taste the same?”

With a quirk of her eyebrows Sarah resumed her position on the floor, letting Rachel ponder the answer. Not really giving a damn but knowing that sort of thing would have Rachel in knots.

She tossed Rachel’s perfect leg over her shoulder, the sharp point of her heel resting on Sarah’s spine. It was easier to fuck Rachel from here.

She slipped two fingers inside Rachel, knowing from her own biology and from practice exactly where her g-spot was. Her tongue returned to Rachel’s clit and she curled her fingers in time with the rhythm of her mouth.

The heel in her back dug in harder. Rachel giving away how close she was.

She moaned louder, her body starting to tense. This is was Sarah thrived off. Nothing said control like making someone who pretends to hate you come.

Rachel’s hand slammed against the window of the car as she tried to prop herself up. The glass had steamed over and an outline of Rachel’s hand was left there as a reminder.  
As her internal muscles contracted around Sarah’s fingers, the rest of her body went limp. Limbs feeling heavy and a perfect glowing tiredness setting in.

Sarah wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and fell back onto the opposite seat, her joints cracking from the awkward position she had been in.

“Good day at the office?”

Sarah held her lip between her teeth as Rachel’s expression tried to neutralize itself. The ghost of a smile and rosy cheeks were still present.

“Productive to say the least. Will you be joining me for a drink?”

She saw her clone flick a quick text to her man slave, Troy.

Sarah wasn’t that easy.

“Not tonight.”

She kicked the car door open, slipped on her jacket and hooded herself and jumped out landing in a puddle.

“Until next time, Sarah”

“Sure thing.”

Sarah and Troy crossed paths as she departed.

“Ask her for a pay rise, Troy. She’s in a good mood for a change.”


End file.
